


so, baby, tell me yes

by arukana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Communication, Getting Together, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/arukana
Summary: Ignis hasn’t quite been the same since… Well, since Noctis didn’t die.Noct wants to know why.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	so, baby, tell me yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeren/gifts).



> ok so, i wrote this a while ago as a gift to one of my friends :3 after i wrote it i started playing ffxv but i still haven't actually finished it. so if any of this seems off or ooc that is why :3 i will probably go back to this when i finish ffxv

Ignis hasn’t quite been the same since… Well, since Noctis didn’t  _ die. _

Noctis had wondered, or at least entertained the idea, that maybe the problem was him. Maybe he just couldn’t accept that ten years had passed and maybe the Ignis he knew doesn’t exist anymore.

The thought scares him. Just a little.

Maybe it’s irrational, but it’s getting in the way of his life now. So he can’t be blamed when he corners him in his office.

“Morning, Ignis. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Have you been avoiding me?”

“Not at all, your Majesty.”

“ _ Your Majesty? _ ” Noctis scoffs, “I know there’s something wrong, Iggy. You’ve been avoiding me since… Since I got back. Just tell me.”

“There’s simply nothing to say. Everything is fine, I assure you.”

Noctis reaches out, and Ignis jumps minutely at the sensation. There’s a moment where Noctis thinks he might just pull away all together, but the moment passes and he leans into the touch instead. Ignis follows his gentle tugging, coming to sit beside him on the office couch. “I don’t get why you won’t talk to me.”

“I’m talking to you right now.”

“Hey,” Noctis frowns, “I’m not joking around.”

“Nor am I.”

“Ignis.”

Ignis sighs, pressing his forehead into the flat of his palm, “I suppose I have been dealing with some… emotions as of late.”

“Emotions?” Noctis’ brow furrows, searching Ignis’ expression for something that Ignis refuses to give up. “We’ve known each other basically our whole lives. Surely, you trust me by now?”

“Mm,” Ignis shrugs noncommittally. Noctis could strangle him.

But instead, his voice comes out all meek when he speaks, “... Have I done something to upset you?”

“No. This is just… a personal problem of mine.”

“Well, I want to help you.”

Sighing, Ignis turns to face him, “And you’re not going to let this go?”

“Nope.”

Another big sigh from Ignis. Noctis brushes their shoulders together in what he had hoped would be a playful way, but it just comes off as awkward.

“These past ten years have been… difficult,” he starts, hands coming to fist at his sides. “I spent… so long thinking about you. And missing you. And preparing for… the worst.”

“So what? You’re angry that I didn’t die?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what?”

“You must understand, I had completely accepted that you could die. And that I wouldn’t be able to stop it. I had to convince myself of that for ten years.”

Noct looks at him once more, but Ignis gives him nothing. “So shouldn’t you be happy I’m not?”

“I am. Of course I am.”

“Then I don’t understand, Ignis.”

“I… realised a few things. About me. About you, us.”

“Us?” And Noctis holds his breath.

“Yes,  _ us. _ Why I simply couldn’t bear to lose you all of these years.”

Noctis’s hands find their way into his lap, something ashamed in his posture, “I just thought that was your job.”

Because it  _ was,  _ wasn’t it? Noctis has already been through the _ ‘do I have a big, gay crush on my advisor?’ _ phase when he was younger, and that’s the conclusion he came to. They were  _ friends, _ and that was fine, but it’s not like it was a natural relationship. Nothing can be natural when there’s such a sense of obligation about it, of duty.

“Perhaps. Maybe you’re right.”

“Yeah,” and Noctis tries to hide the disappointment in his voice. He isn’t sure how good of a job he does.

Ignis takes Noctis’ fist in his hand, insistently straightening out his fingers to entangle them together, “But would it be out of turn for me to suggest something, Noct?”

“Uh,” he stumbles over the words, lost for a moment in his sense of touch; the spark that fizzles between their skin. “What would that something be?”

“An experiment. A solution.”

Ignis shifts on the couch, body twisting until Noctis can feel hot breath on his face. It’s minty, like toothpaste, but heady somehow; as if he could get lost in its sharpness.

“Ignis, I still don’t know what you mean.”

A pause passes. Nobody moves, Noctis barely even breathes, but Ignis says, “Am I misreading you?”

“I-,”

“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Wait, slow down-,”

“I’m getting ahead of myself. You’re a King, you have duties, and I could never fit into those-,”

Noct cuts him off by taking his jaw into his hands. It’s the only thing that comes to mind, and he couldn’t quite say  _ why. _ They’d never touched one another like this before. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I… I just thought-,” he trails off, and all Noctis can think about is how warm yet cold his breath is. He thinks about spearmint.

And then he’s kissing him.

And it’s not pure in the slightest. It’s hungry and messy and sloppy in a way that only a kiss years in the making could be. He feels it as Ignis stands slightly and pushes him back into the couch, hands already moving, already touching; as if all Ignis needed to let go was his permission.

“You could’ve,” Noct starts, all breathless as Ignis makes his way down his neck, “you could’ve just said something.”

He feels crisp breath hit his skin. “I’m afraid I couldn’t risk that,” with a hint of a laugh underneath. And Noctis can’t help but chuckle back.

It’s silly, how long it took them to get here. Almost 30 years wasted on politics and marriages and world-saving. All Noct wants, all he ever wanted, was _this._

“Am I-, can I  _ please-, _ ” Ignis half-begs. It takes a moment for Noctis to realise what he’s even talking about. What more could he possibly want? This is enough, more than enough, this is Heaven and Hell and light unending.

And then Ignis’ finger dig into the waistband of his pants.

Noctis has to gulp down the moan that threatens to escape his lips, “Yes,  _ yes,  _ please.”

A greedy smile forms against his neck.

He helps, as well as he can from his position of being pushed against couch cushions, to wiggle his hips as Ignis pushes down his trousers. Noctis barely even notices he’s pulled down both layers until he’s aware of bare skin against his thighs, “Ignis.”

“Yes?”

Because he’s a little bit afraid, all of the bravado he spent years building gone in seconds; like he’s a kid again. That’s how it’s always been with Ignis. “This is okay?”

“More than,” he breathes against the wetness he’s left on Noctis’ neck. “Are  _ you  _ okay, Noct?”

Something about the nickname eases things. All of a sudden, he doesn’t  _ need _ the confidence; he realises all Ignis wants is him. That is something he’s never been uncertain of in his life.

“Yes. Please keep going.”

Ignis lifts his head, the hint of a smile on his lips; somehow Noctis just knows that it’s hiding some sort of retort or appraisal of his neediness. “My pleasure,” he says instead, hands hiking up Noctis’ shirt a little to plant kisses all over his hips.

A sound like a hastily bitten-off moan leaves his throat at the first gentle press of lips. Ignis’ lips are so  _ soft _ and he’s so embarrassed of how much the small, simple action is getting to him. Already, he can feel his cock hardening, can hear the blood whooshing through his ears and down to his dick.

“Someone’s pent up,” Ignis whispers into Noctis’ flesh. The tone of his voice is deep and silky in a way that Noct has never heard before; or maybe this is just the first time Noctis is truly  _ hearing  _ him.

Or it could just be the tinge of humiliation that seeps through his words. Maybe Noctis is just that depraved.

But the cause doesn’t matter, not really. All that matters is the feel of his cockhead finally hitting the flat of his stomach, and bumping Ignis on the chin. “Very pent up.”

All Noctis can do in response is nod. It’s less embarrassing than begging.

“What do you want?”

It doesn’t feel like the loaded question that it has before, with others. Ignis’ voice is filled with tenderness, something deeply caring, serving to put Noctis more and more at ease. Noctis’ head hits the arm of the couch, breath leaving his body in one exhale, and says, “Your mouth.”

Ignis doesn’t say a word in response, just shifts back ever so slightly and brings his lips further down. It’s so  _ slow, _ it’s almost torturous, but Noctis knows what it means.

It means  _ you can still back out, there’s still time.  _ And  _ we don’t have to do this, Noct, just say the words. _ He’s giving him a chance to clear his head and say no.

Like Noct ever would.

The first gentle brush of fingers as they wrap around Noct’s cock has his whole body tense. Ignis gives delicate shushes alongside the tentative touches, ensuring that Noctis is fully relaxed and leaning back into the soft fabric of the couch cushions before he runs his soft, warm tongue on the underside of his cock.

They start out slow like that, and it feels fitting, kitten licks and worshipping kisses while Noct shoves his head further back into the pillow. “Gods, Ignis,” it escapes him on an exhale like he’s no longer capable of keeping it to himself.

Ignis gives a happy hum against the sensitive skin of his shaft. Noctis moans loud at that, vibrations buzzing outwards, as if they were resonating through his whole body.

And then Ignis takes the head of his cock into his mouth, and Noct moans ever louder.

So what? Maybe it’s been a while since he’s last been touched like this. A whole decade at least. All these worldly pleasures he’s missed out on. 

That train of thought doesn’t get so far, though, not when Ignis takes more and more of his cock inside the warm, wet paradise of his mouth with every plunge of his head. 

It’s bliss. The look on Ignis’ face as he gazes up at Noctis is sheer reverence, or devotion, or honouring. A thought passes through Noctis’ mind, admittedly fleeting but a thought nonetheless; perhaps he should pull him off, and remind him that he doesn’t want admiration. He just wants to be loved by him.

But the look in his eyes is so hot. Gods, he’s so close already.

“Ignis-,” comes out before he can stop it, “stop.” The words are nothing but a choked off moan, strangled and hard to understand, and yet Ignis stops immediately. 

He pulls off, resting his chin on Noctis’ thigh instead, “Yes?”

Noctis’ chest is heaving, cock still twitching with the orgasm he denied himself. “Mm, close,” he groans, fingers reaching down to latch with Ignis’.

“Isn’t that good? I would like to make you come.”

“Not yet,” it’s embarrassing to admit, and Noctis finds that his eyes close on instinct, “I want…”

“What? I’ll give you anything,” Ignis says, all comforting as his free hand reaches to brush soothing circles against whatever skin he can reach.

“Sweet,” Noctis whispers as his breath evens out, using his own free hand to run fingers through Ignis’ blond hair. “Can you… I want- your cock.”

Ignis is quiet for a moment, either deep in thought or simply too stricken to respond. Noctis’ fingers shift to behind his ear, to under his jaw, to slowly easing his digits into Ignis’ mouth. It’s dry.

“You okay?”

Gulping around Noct’s fingers, Ignis nods. And once the barrier of the silence is broken, Ignis begins to suck on Noct’s fingers like he’d sucked on his cock. All tongue and no teeth and worshipping, completely coating them in his saliva. He doesn’t bob his head like he had, though; he can take all of Noctis’ fingers in his mouth at once.

Noct won’t lie and say it isn’t at least a  _ little _ hot.

Soon enough, Ignis pulls his hand away by the wrist and leads him towards his own asshole. “Well, if you want my cock so much, I’d hope you’d be willing to work for it.”

Noctis nods, cock twitching in arousal, as Ignis makes him prod into his hole.

“Good boy.”

An obscenely loud moan fills the room. It takes Noctis a moment to realise that the sound had come from his mouth. Ignis looks up at him with a triumphant smile and says it again, “My good boy.”

“F-fuck… off,” he stammers out, sheer humiliation pumping through his veins.

Ignis just chuckles and pushes his finger in deeper, hitting that spot deep inside and making Noct yelp. He feels his fingers shoved hard once more in response.

The hand guiding him deliberately makes him miss that spot from then on, instead making it clear that the goal is function, not pleasure. Noctis whines and tries desperately to get his way, curling his own fingers inside himself to try and see those stars once more; Ignis gives him one look, stern but patient, but it doesn’t stop him.

It takes a while, Noctis hasn’t done this for  _ years _ after all, but Ignis makes him fit another finger inside and another and then another. “So I don’t hurt you,” he says, but all Noct can think about is how big he must be to need this much prep.

Eventually, when Noctis is four fingers deep and there’s still no end in sight, he struggles against Ignis. His fingers slide out with a downright obscene noise, hands moving instead to hoist his legs up and present himself to Ignis. “Come on,” he says, breathless and needy, “I want you.”

And there’s a moment where Ignis doesn’t speak, doesn’t do  _ anything _ but stare at Noctis and his stretched out hole. Noct feels like prey being watched by the hunter, like a mirage in the desert; the thoughts send sparks down his spine, all the way to his cock, turning redder by the minute at the tip from the sudden neglect.

He’s about to say something, to tap him with his leg to rouse Ignis from the trance he’s in, when he blinks himself out of it. That  _ look _ returns to his face as he brings his head close to press adoring kisses to the skin of Noct’s knee. His hands, meanwhile, fiddle with his pants while he kneels on the sofa, pushing them down with no real fanfare, just enough to free his own equally hard cock.

Noctis swallows the groan that bubbles in his throat. He’d imagined that cock so much as a horny teenager with a stupid crush, and it feels like a completed circle.

It’s just what he imagined and more. He bets it will feel even better inside him.

“Hurry,” Noctis whines, wiggling his body down the sofa to press the dick to his hole. 

Ignis holds him firmly by the ass, “Stay still. I’m going to take good care of you.”

It’s comforting. Ignis has always taken care of him, ever since he lost his mother. He feels safe. It should be embarrassing, he’s the king of  **Lucis,** but it’s not. The words make him feel warm and fuzzy, something past just base level aroused. Almost like love.

It might be.

Ignis pushes in. Gentle and constantly watching his face for any discomfort. All he sees is pure pleasure, Noct’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, mouth dropping open. “Ignis,” he chokes out.

“Are you okay?” and it surprises Ignis how winded his own voice sounds.

“Mm,” a high pitched hum escapes his lips, “keep going.”

Ignis keeps pushing inside until he’s fully sheathed, hips touching ass. He takes a moment to push Noctis’ legs back even further, eyes shifting downwards to inspect where they join together. “Fuck,” he whispers, experimentally sliding out and making Noct moan.

“Fuck me,” Noctis says.

Ignis leans forward, between his legs, to meet his lips once more. He tastes like sweat and need. “Anything for you, Noctis.”

The first thrust is delicate, testing the waters of what Noctis wants. What he can take. It becomes obvious after a few of those that he isn’t content with the pace, glaring up at Ignis as his body rocks.

“Ignis,” he says, annoyance clear in his tone. He drops his tight grip on his legs, instead wrapping them around Ignis’ waist to lock him close. “Harder.”

It’s not a request. It’s a demand.

Ignis pulls back, intending to gradually work up the strength and the pace, only Noctis slams him back in with his thighs. “Yes,” he moans, hands flexing into the cushions, “just like that.”

Somehow Ignis manages to hit his prostate with every thrust, like he was made for him, like they were together in another life, every life. It’s good, amazing, Noct doesn’t think it could get better than this.

Ignis keeps planting soft kisses on his skin and holding him close, whispering beautiful things in his ear. He talks about how well they fit together, how he was made for this, how well he takes his cock. 

It’s completely in contrast to the animalistic way he’s fucking him, rough and fast, like he could never get enough of that tight heat. Noctis wants him to get lost in it, addicted forever and ever. No more royal duties or responsibilities, just taking Ignis’ cock, becoming his bed warmer.

Ignis would keep him satisfied. He’d make sure of it.

If he fucks him this good all the time then he definitely won’t go wrong.

Noctis links his ankles around Ignis’ waist, ensuring he never strays too far, never makes him feel  _ too _ empty. He feels full like he’s never felt before, complete, and he’s not ready to give it up. “T-tell,” Noct stutters, “tell me how good I am.”

It’s a few more thrusts before Ignis can work up the breath to respond, “Noct, you’re so good, so tight. So good for me.”

Somehow, Noctis finds it even hotter when he loses all sense of refinery and diction.

“Gods, I’m- Ignis, touch me. Make me cum.”

Wordlessly, but with intense eagerness, Ignis wraps a hand around Noctis’ cock, squeezing and thrusting in all the right ways, at the same animalistic pace.

“Come on, Noct. Cum for me.”

How can he last after that?

His spine arches, muscles tense to stone, as he spills into Ignis’ hand. It sends waves and waves of pleasure all over his skin, the force of his orgasm rippling through him like an earthquake. Ignis fucks him through it, pulling every ounce of pleasure from his body.

When it fades, and it could be minutes or it could be hours, Noct is still barely aware of his surroundings. All he feels is a presence above him and inside, distant praises reaching his ears, as he floats off in a cloud of nirvana.

He doesn’t come back to himself until after Ignis has cum too, painting his insides a sticky white, and has pulled out to lie beside him.

“Is this alright?” Ignis says, watching as his eyes regain awareness.

Noctis smiles up at him, sees the man who would die for him and nearly did, the man who knows him better than anyone, the man he loves, and says, “It’s perfect.”

Ignis smiles back.


End file.
